Of Breakfast Foods
by Cinnamon Roll
Summary: Ok, I gave up. X is gay! We have some X/Gate but no one else! THink I should change my story name yet?
1. Of Breakfast Foods: Chapter 1

Megaman X: Fanfiction 1

Chapter 1: Donuts and Coffee!

A/N: If this offends anyone in any way or you don't approve of the way I put the characters in text then please tell me in your review!

"X! Wake up right now! Something weird is going on," came Alia's voice, desperation in the tone.

            "What!? I was having such a nice dream about this time when Zero and I…" X continued on babbling about a long over battle, which he and Zero had gloriously won.

            "Shut up and listen, would you?!" Alia shouted to get X's attention. "Now, we've gotten a faint signal coming from somewhere near where Eurasia hit several months ago. We think it may be coming from a Maverick Hunter who is in distress, probably low grade judging by the strength of the signal."

            "Why are we around the Eurasia site?" inquired X. No one had been in that area since Gate found Zero's DNA there.

            "I don't know, but someone was clearly reckless and got caught in a bad situation," Alia said.

            "Since we were the only group who didn't have an assignment, it's our job, X," Zero said as he walked into the room munching a donut. "M-m-m-m-m-m-m, sugary sprinkled goodness!" The last part Zero probably intended for only himself.

            "Alright but first, Alia, get me some coffee! Zero, I want a chocolate donut with those pretty rainbow sprinkles!" X said as he got out of his bed.

            "Get your own stinkin' donut; this one is mine and it was the last one, so nyeh!" Zero said, sticking out his tongue, showing off his chewed up donut.

           "Fine! I don't need your help anyways. Hey, Alia, don't forget to put that French Vanilla creamer in mine. Oh and lots of sugar!" X said.

            "Alright, alright, if it'll get you off your ass!" Alia muttered. 

            X got up out of bed to get his donut while he waited for his coffee. He opened up the pantry in the kitchen, no donuts. He opened up all the cupboards, no donuts. There were no donuts anywhere, even under the couch cushions!

            "I told you, X, I got the last donut!" Zero said just as X rechecked under the couch.

            "But I had one reserved! I even put my name on it!" X said.

            "Oh, I ate that one last night! The one with the toothpick and little sign that said, 'X's donut do not eat!' Well I'll tell you that it was the nastiest thing I ever tasted; it had those nasty pink sprinkles!" Zero said.

            "First of all, that was MINE! Second of all, I happen to like those pink sprinkles!" X said.

            "Well I don't! I like glazed donuts with cream filling and rainbow sprinkles!" Zero retorted.

            "Yucky boo!" said X. 

            At that moment, Alia walked into the room, finding X and Zero sissy slapping each other. The whole scene was very amusing, and got Alia to snigger behind her hand; she felt it was incredibly immature.

            "Stop it!" Alia commanded. She hated when they got in slap fights over what donuts were better than others.

            "Here's your coffee. Zero, go get some more donuts, we're clearly out," Alia said all this while handing X his coffee.

            X took a small sip of his coffee and spat it on the ground, "You call this coffee!? It tastes like mud, and it doesn't have any creamer in it!" X started sobbing quietly to himself - he had burned his tongue.

            "Stop sobbing and take it like a man! Alia, while you're up get me some coffee, black, strong, no sugar, you know how I like it," Zero said in a macho voice.

           "Oh cut it out! You're just jealous because I steal all your fame," X whined; still sobbing behind his hand.

            Alia walked out of the room to get the coffee and a rag to clean the floor. While she was wetting the rag she noticed that X and Zero were slap fighting again. As she put the creamer in the coffee she noticed that X had begun to yank violently on Zero's hair. When she returned to the living room, she found Zero had X in a nose lock and was telling him to say mercy.

            "Stop it! You know X is a pretty boy! If you hurt his face he could go berserk, rather like he did two years ago," Alia said.

            "Oh, fine," Zero said reluctantly.

            "Zero, go get more donuts," X commanded, still sobbing silently behind his hand.

            "Alright, if it'll make you stop whining!" Zero said, exasperated.                          

            X sipped at his coffee and spat it out, right on the spot Alia had just cleaned. Alia sighed and recleaned the spot, muttering swear words under her breath.

            "It's to hot! You can't make coffee! I guess I'll have to get it myself," X got up and walked into the kitchen, which he probably hadn't done in years. 

            Shortly after X walked into the kitchen there was a loud crash followed by X running out bawling. From what Alia could see he had merely dropped a mug on his toe. She could see the many shards of her favorite cocoa mug everywhere.

            "You stupid good-for-nothing! Look at what you've done, you have absolutely ruined my favorite mug!" Alia screamed vehemently.

            X then let out a long wail and ran into his bedroom, Alia then heard the thump of X tripping and falling on the floor followed by a yelp.

            "That clumsy idiot," Alia sighed as she swept up the remains of her dear cocoa mug.

A/N: This is just a funny view of what everyday life could be like in their house please R/R. TBC


	2. Of Breakfast Foods: Chapter 2

Of Breakfast Foods: Chapter 2 

            Alia woke up to birds chirping cheerfully outside her window. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. 

The sounds of Zero making something in the kitchen was coming through her door. She then heard something unpleasant, a small yelp and the tinkling of glass.

Alia stretched and stood up out of bed. She yawned and started to pull off her nightgown and get into her everyday clothes. As she opened her wardrobe she gasped and nearly fainted, all of her clothes were missing.

Alia slammed open her door and stormed into the kitchen where Zero was humming and flipping a pancake. He looked up at her and blinked, once, twice.

"Where are all of my _clothes_!?" She yelled at him.

"I dunno. Last I knew X was joking around and dancing in the living room singing along to She Bop," said Zero, "Oh and he was wearing your clothes."

"WHAT!?" Alia screeched in a large crescendo that echoed through the house.

"He…was…wearing…your…clo-o-o-othes," said Zero slow and very exaggeratedly.

"Humph. I better go see X then won't I?" said Alia calmly, scarily calmly. She then commenced to walk slowly and casually to the living room.

The sight she saw next shocked and appalled her. X was dancing around in one of her hot pink skirts and her only one pair of exotic underwear, a leopard spotted bra. Just as he finished the last verse to Hallelujah it's Raining Men Alia turned off the radio. For one moment X stood there, on the coffee table staring at her, his mouth slightly open.

"Well, well, well. X, you seem to have found _my_ entire wardrobe, again!" Alia said loudly. X blinked at her and then took off the bra, then the skirt (thank god he was wearing underwear) and then ran as fast as he could down the hall and into his bedroom.

"What are we going to do with him?" Alia asked no one in particular, looking up at the ceiling.

As though called, X, walked into the room, still in his underwear, and said, "Make me go to a strip club for straight guys!"

"No. Zero would want to go too. I know, X, you can do the dishes and laundry for two months!" said Alia, a look of triumph crossing her face.

"No…_no_! Anything but that! Please, Alia, have some sympathy!" whimpered X, crawling on his knees towards Alia.

Alia pulled back and looked at him. X was looking up at her with large, sad eyes and a quivering lower lip. He held his hands out, clutched together, in front of him.

Alia thought that X giving her the classic Sad Puppy look was rather amusing.  He looked anything but pitiful to her.

Zero then walked into the room and instantly, at the sight of X, covered his eyes.

"Put some clothes on man!" said Zero as though he were offended by X's lack of clothing (except the underwear, can't forget the underwear).

"Oh, Zero, you know you like to see me like this," said X seductively.

"No, X, I don't like to see you like that. Oh, by the way, breakfast is ready," Zero said, "But! X, you must put clothes on before you eat anything today, we're eating out in the gazebo.

The dynamic trio all lived in a pleasant little house in a small village. The house had white trim around the windows and was made of red bricks. The yard was generally well kept and the path leading to the gazebo was clean. The gazebo was white; it was the place the trio often ate meals during the summer.

As soon as X got some clothes on the three walked out to the gazebo to eat their breakfast. Zero had over done himself for this breakfast in particular, however. On the table in the gazebo was a load of food. Pancakes, toast, scones, cinnamon rolls, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, French toast, waffles, and finally a bowl of strawberries ("for dessert," Zero said).

"Coffee, Alia?" Zero asked pulling up a chair for Alia.

"Thank you Zero," Alia said as Zero poured her some coffee.

X, however, started complaining immediately that Zero _never_ gave him coffee and that Zero _never_ pulled him up a chair. X then commenced in complaining that all the food looked awful and that the coffee tasted like mud (Zero had secretly added potting soil to X's while X had his back turned).

"X will you stop complaining and eat?" Alia asked exasperatedly, she then realized she was still wearing her nightgown! "Umm. I have to go now; need to change into proper clothes!"

"Darn!" Zero muttered under his breath; Alia's nightgown was partially see through.

X stood up and walked over to Zero, eyeing him suggestively.

"You, me, tonight, dinner, movie, possibly bed?" asked X hopefully.

"For the hundredth time, no, X! I am not gay, I don't like you, and it's bad enough I have to live with you, OK?" Zero said angrily as he spread butter on his scone.

"Oh come on! You know that you want me!" said X stretching himself out over the table, his head narrowly missing the butter dish.

"X get off the table! Oh, Alia, nice to see you're back!" said Zero.

"Zero would you please pass the pancakes?" Alia asked politely as she looked over the bowl of scrambled eggs.

"Gimme the eggs!" grunted X crossing his arms over his chest and looking angrily at Alia, who stuck her tongue out quickly at him.

"Shan't give you nothing if you do say please," said Alia.

"Please gimme the eggs," said X huffily.

Alia continued buttering her toast and pouring maple syrup over her pancakes. X sat for a moment, then glared at her.

"Where are my eggs?" he finally asked, realizing he wasn't going to get his eggs.

"Well I said I wouldn't give you anything if you _did_ say please, so I didn't give you anything; you said please," Alia said smirking.

X then reached over the waffles and grabbed the plate of fried eggs, glaring at Alia, not noticing he knocked the hot maple syrup over on to Zero's lap.

Zero got up quickly and then glared at X. X, who didn't know what he had done, merely looked at Zero, puzzled. Zero then grabbed a napkin and began angrily wiping up the table and his pants where the maple syrup had spilled.

"I'll lick that off your pants, Zero," said X suggestively.

"Eew, no X, and if you don't stop being a fag around me I'll…I'll…I'll get a _girlfriend_!" Zero said menacingly.

X gasped and ran down the walk and into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Zero chuckled and continued a peaceful breakfast, looking around at the flowers he had planted last spring in the flowerbeds.


	3. Of Breakfast Foods: Chapter 3

Of Breakfast Foods: Chapter 3

            Zero woke up late the next day. He looked at his alarm clock with half closed eyes; it said that it was twelve o'clock.

            Grumbling he got out of bed, wondering how he hadn't woken up before; X was apparently having a total field day. Loud music was coming through his door accompanied by loud, out of tune singing.

            Zero got up, opened his wardrobe, and realized all of his favorite outfits were in the wash. Muttering swears under his breath he pulled out his final, and least favorite, outfit.

            After getting dressed and exiting his room, Zero, walked into the living room. X was dancing around in Alia's undergarments again and singing along to "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun".

            Zero walked over, turned the CD player to another disc and left the room. As he walked out of the room, into the kitchen, he heard the loud and offensive lyrics of Disturbed emitting from the stereo. He opened the refrigerator and sighed, all of the eggs and milk were gone. He opened the cupboards; there was absolutely no cereal. Where was all of the food? It then struck him. X had probably drank too much the night before and gotten the major munchies.

            As Zero got a pen and paper, to make a grocery list, Alia walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes sleepily. She looked at Zero and said, "When ever I wake up and hear X I wonder how I ever slept through it."

            Zero nodded, "I know. Hey do you need anything from Douglas's Supermarket while I'm out?"

            "Yeah, actually. I need some more shampoo, X used all mine," Alia said, sighing when she too realized there was no food.

            "Alright. Hey, X! Do you need anything?" Zero yelled as loud as he could.

            "Yes! I need to get some more deodorant, I had to use yours this morning, Zero," X said walking into the kitchen.

            "_Mine_?" Zero asked, anger boiling inside him. Whenever X used his things, they had a tendency to be ruined when Zero found them.

            "X, the last time you used my stuff I ended up finding my boxers in the roof!" Zero yelled in a large crescendo, finally filling the room with his voice.

            "Touchy, touchy!" said X, as though offended that Zero would _ever_ suggest _he_ would misplace his things.

            "Well, X, where am I going to find my deodorant? Hmmm? Perhaps in the TOILET!" screeched Zero, fuming.

            "Well, I'll just leave senior grouchy poo!" said X, "Oh, by the way, Gate will be coming over tonight to take me on a date. So, Zero, you had better be nice to him!"

            X then turned up his nose and strode out of the room. Zero had to try not to laugh, X looked very ridiculous in Alia's underwear with his nose upturned, as though superior.

            Zero strolled down the aisle, looking for the detergent he liked. Tide, All, Sun, Arm and Hammer, none of the ones he liked. While Zero was busy looking at the Clorox bleach, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, Alia was standing and talking to a man he knew, High Max!

            Alia was laughing and so was High Max. The two seemed to be having a very good time, too good of a time in Zero's opinion. In fact, if Zero didn't know any better he would think that they were, no they couldn't be, _flirting_! 

            Zero turned and glared a Glare of Death at High Max who just continued laughing and joking happily with Alia. High Max then gave Alia a short embrace and walked off humming.

            Zero sat, appalled, hurt, and angry. Alia was supposed to be _his_ woman, not High Max's! It took Zero a moment to realize he had crushed the bottle of bleach, which had now bleached his shoes, and was spilling laundry detergent all over the floor.

            Swearing under his breath, Zero, grabbed a new bottle of bleach and detergent and walked heavily to the next aisle.

            X, meanwhile, was having a very good time. He had decided to go and get some lunch and ice cream with Gate. After he had met Gate at a bench in the park, the two set off down the path.

            Gate decided to take X to an expensive brunch, which had a live orchestra performing. The brunch was held at the Rose Hall, a building famous for holding many brunches, plays, weddings, and fundraisers.

            After they had a lovely brunch, they went to Signas's Ice Cream Parlor and got a chocolate malt to share. The owner, Signas, eyed the two suspiciously. He didn't like gays, he thought that homosexuality was wrong and should be made illegal. However bad Signas thought homosexuality to be, he couldn't deny service to a good paying customer.

            "Gate you have done too much for me!" X said, while looking at the rest of the park.

            "X you know I would do _anything_ for you," said Gate, staring straight at X.

            X giggled and took a quick drink of the malt. Gate kept staring and then he, too, took a drink from the malt.

            "X, about our relationship," Gate said. 

            X immediately cut him off, "You…you don't want to break up! Do you?"

            "Of course not, X! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to further it from just our usual dates to sleep overs, parties, and eventually moving in together," Gate said, looking hopefully at X.

            "Oh, Gate! I never thought you would ask! Of course I would love that!" X said excitedly.

            "Good! I'll come to pick you up tonight at seven! Oh, X, pack a backpack. You're staying the night!" Gate said firmly. X was both confused and happy, now he had something Zero didn't! Someone to love.


End file.
